At odds
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: Phoenix and Edgeworth passing each other.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm just borrowing them. They belong to Shu Takumi and Capcom.**

* * *

**At Odds****  
**

* * *

Phoenix Wright ate the same way he did everything else: with fervour and _gusto._

Miles Edgeworth couldn't help a twinge of envy at watching that other man's enthusiastic eating.

_When was the last time you ate like that?_

Miles Edgeworth, mild by name and nature, could not recall even in his childhood such intensity.

"...got something on my face?"

He realised with a start that he had been staring for...he wasn't even sure how long for and he didn't know which fact was more upsetting to him.

"You're fine, Wright." He replied flatly and returned to fixating his salmon fillet.

"...that good?" brought him back to the present moment.

"It's...tolerable."

"That's no good." said Phoenix sympathetically. Edgeworth shrugged.

"It will do."

"So...how was your day?"

"Must we observe small talk during our meal?"

"I thought it would make it more fun."

"You would." Edgeworth returned to his eating process blandly. In truth he did not know why he was so irritated by the other man.

"Maya was talking about the Steel Samurai today..." Phoenix said and it piqued Edgeworth's interest, which he expressed through an arching of his eyebrow.

"She seemed really happy with the new episode...but I can't quite recall why." Edgeworth felt oddly let down. "Sorry that wasn't much of a story." apologised Phoenix.

Between the meal, the Pinot Noir, and the pleasant din surrounding them, Edgeworth felt himself revitalised. Phoenix's presence no longer irked him.

He could look upon the entire experience almost pleasantly. The night melted away alongside his bad humour, and Phoenix's antics diminished their negative effect on could admit to himself the other man had perspicacity, and wit. The latter, had to be yet verified entirely.

Looking at him, he could recall some of the old camaraderie, and it was there that his chest began constricting.

"You ok, Edgeworth?"

"Fine." His deadpan reply hid the fact that he felt he was going to have an attack. His pallor, however, could not.

"Shall we get going? You look really pale." Phoenix said concerned, and before Edgeworth could even think of a reply, the other man had pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" He gritted.

"You're too cold to have a fever, but you seem unwell. Sorry."

"Kindly refrain from violating my personal space in such a manner in the future." Edgeworth was clearly agitated.

Phoenix apologised again. They went to resolve the cheque and were almost out the door:

"You shouldn't drive like that, Edgeworth."

Had Phoenix's voice always been _this_ irksome?

"I'm perfectly fine to drive, Wright."

"I can walk."

"Don't be ridiculous! It would take you at least an hour."

Somehow the thought of Phoenix Wright leaving so abruptly made his heart twinge again. Infuriated with himself, he opened the door to the car abruptly.

They drove in silence, but it was not unpleasant. Sitting in such proximity, Edgeworth could almost feel the other man's warmth and it made his heart flutter.

He berated himself for his inappropriate responses.

When they reached Phoenix's apartment, something, _something_ urged him to see the other man all the way to the door.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you, I have work tomorrow."

"It's Saturday."

"A case for Monday."

"I have tea."

"As have I."

Phoenix looked down.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a very good time." He grinned broadly.

"I..."

"It was a nice date. We should do it again. Good night, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded. The door closed. Two steps down the stairs, Phoenix's words replayed themselves in his head:

"Wait! This wasn't a date, Wright!"

However, the other man did not hear. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed, heart thrumming, thinking about a pair of shrewd, dark gray eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: This was a spur of the moment piece. It practically wrote itself. I struggled a lot with the title because I could only think of the Japanese word and there's no direct equivalent in English. XD Fun times! Enjoy!  
**


End file.
